


Doppelganger

by PiPmaycry1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiPmaycry1989/pseuds/PiPmaycry1989
Summary: While working on a case the boys encounter someone claiming to be female version of Dean and that she knows the creature they are looking for and is willing to help them if they help her get back to her world





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night and too quiet as Claudia made her way home from the party. She sped up when she heard footsteps behind her. For some reason she decided to turn into the alley next to the park. As soon as she entered the park the moon seemed to come out of hiding behind the dark clouds. At last she thought she was safe until she heard the slow creek of the un-oiled chains of the swings which caused a shiver to run down her spine. She started to run when she felt something slam full force into the back of her head. The last thing she saw was the silver glint of the meat hook just before it smashed into her skull all the way to the soft tissue that was her brain.

"Damn it Scott that's sick, why would you tell that story?" Daisy glared at her boyfriend through the flames of the camp-fire. Zoe shuddered and wrapped her fleece tighter around her as she looked at her own boyfriend Jason who was grinning at Scott. Zoe couldn't help but admire Scott with his Short brown hair and typical jock like features, no wonder daisy was with him as she was the perfectly stunning blonde haired blue eyed captain of the cheer leading squad at their high school.

Jason looked like he really didn't belong with the group with his pale skin dyed black hair and black clothes let alone the fact he was Scott's best friend, then there was Zoe who looked similar to Jason though her hair was naturally black styled in a short pixie cut. ''What was that?'' Jason asked breaking into Zoe's thoughts.

''What was what?'' Daisy asked in a sharp voice like she was trying to hide her fear with annoyance and before Jason could answer they all heard the snapping of twigs as something heavy trod on them, Zoe screamed as something rushed out and ripped Daisy's chest open before turning to face her.

''Come on baby please don't die'' Dean cried as the Impala spluttered down the highway. Sam who had been asleep was jolted awake as the car made one last feeble attempt to run. '' Son of a bitch!'' Dean yelled as he slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. ''Looks like we are stuck then'' Sam muttered more to himself than anyone else, Dean just glared at him in response.

''Well while we are stuck we might as well talk about this case, something still doesn't feel right about it'' Sam sighed in frustration. ''Ok what problem do you have with it exactly? Far as i can see some kids were in the woods and something killed them''.

''That's just it Dean the girls were killed instantly and one of the boys dead the other one, Jason is still missing. I haven't heard of anything that does that have you?''.

Dean was silent for a while as he tried to remember if he had seen anything about similar cases in John's Journal or that Bobby may have mentioned. He became aware that Sam was watching him with that worried look on his face again. Sighing heavily Dean turned to his baby brother and smiled in what he hoped was a way that said he was really ok. He was going to suggest they try to call for help when the sky which had been jet black suddenly flashed white and the stars seemed orange. There was an almighty boom like thunder and then it was gone, as if nothing had just happened.

''What the hell was that?'' Sam cried in disbelief, turning to his brother who looked just as shocked and confused as he felt. ''I dunno Sammy, but i doubt it was anything good''. Sam was about to reply when he noticed that there was something laying in the road that hadn't previously been there.


	2. Basically I'm you

Dean noticed it as well. He looked at Sam and then opened the door. He could sense Sam's eyes on him so he lifted up his gun as some form of comfort and slowly walked towards the object which became more human shaped the closer he got to it. ''The Hell?'' Dean muttered more to himself as he slowly reached out to get clearer view.

Moving some cloth out of the way he noticed a girl passed out. Her clothes were ripped and long brown hair covered most of her face so he couldn't tell if she was still alive or not so he reached towards her face to check when her fist flew up and hit him dead on his nose. ''SON OF A BITCH!!'' he yelled in pain and shock. Once the tears had cleared his eyes he looked in her direction to see her in a boxing stance, her blue eyes never leaving his face.

Sam came running up and pointed his gun at her. ''You alright?'' he asked his brother who was still trying to stop his nose bleeding. ''I'm fine Sammy, she has a good swing on her though'' he replied with hint of admirition in his voice. ''Thanks and do you wanna stop pointing that at me douche?'' She asked narrowing her eyes at Sam. ''Only if you tell us who you are and where you came from, because you sure as hell wasn't on the road few minutes ago'' Sam replied icily.

''Fine'' she said while stretching herself ''I'm Deanna, De for short. As for where i came from funny story which would love to tell but it's cold and my clothes are ripped...plus haven't eaten in a while''. Dean looked at Sam and then said ''Ok, I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam, I guess we could take you to a motel for the night, as long as you answer us truthfully deal?''. Before she could answer Sam pointed out that the impala wasn't exactly running.

''I could take a look, i know a thing or two about cars'' De offered. Dean tried not to roll his eyes and agreed. After a few minutes of her under the hood she popped her head out and told them to try it. After a few splutters the impala roared to life. ''How?'' Dean asked with a mixture of shock, suspicion and admiration. ''Well i have an impala back home and he gets a bit tetchy from time to time'' she replied whilst shrugging and trying to hide the smirk on her lips.

After a journey of awkward silences and death stares from Sam, they finally made it to the local motel where the boys were staying. They decided that De should stay in their room as she had no I.D or money to get her own. After Dean had come back from shop with some food they watched her expectantly. 

Sam cleared his throat and scowled when he caught De's eye. Sighing she put down her half eaten burger, looked at Dean and said. ''Pretty much I'm you''.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will run for or how often will be updated as keep getting writers block -_- Comments and such welcome as would like to know your thoughts


End file.
